Unidos por la Sangre
by HyugaStyle093
Summary: Si tus necesidades e instintos exigen lastimar a un ser muy amado... ¿lo harias? Oneshot POV Lemmon NejiHina... dedicado a dxl-hyuuga por su cumple! Pasen y lean si se sienten con tiempo y con ganas de leerlo, a los amantes de esta pareja les encantara!


Aqui hyugastyle93 publicando otro oneshot!... dedicado a **dxl-hyuuga **por su cumple jeje; feliz cumple fan #1 :P!!

NejiHina, Lemmon y vampiros...!

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino a Kishimoto, no tengo fines de lucro con este texto; solo entretenerlos.

Que sea de su agrado:

* * *

¿Desde cuando siento que el sol es tan incomodo

¿Desde cuando siento que el sol es tan incomodo?... ¿Desde cuando la oscuridad nocturna es muchísimo mas confortable que los molestos rayos del Sol?... ¿Desde cuando pienso que los rayos del sol son molestos?... ¿Desde cuando...?

Soy Hyuga Neji, brillante y genio ninja, prodigio en mi familia; el clan Hyuga, grandioso líder de equipos; todo un ejemplo a seguir ¿no?... si, todo un ejemplo para los que me conocen por mi fachada exterior; pero solo los que profundizaron conmigo son los que serian capaces de conocer mi secreto… y solo comparto este secreto con una única persona; mi prima y la mujer que amo, Hyuga Hinata.

Desde que todo problema quedo arreglado, después de los exámenes Chunin; mis lazos con ella han ido mejorando; Nos dimos la oportunidad de conocernos nuevamente, de reiniciar todo de nuevo… ahora se que es una excelente cocinera, que posee unas habilidades para el combate muchísimo mas superiores que las de su pequeña hermana; aunque esto quede invisible a los ojos de su padre… y que posee un amor secreto por Uzumaki Naruto… si; ella misma logro confesarme a mi ese pequeño secreto; que no es tan confidencial ya que los sentimientos de la pobre chica son muy evidentes… Pero si, me confeso eso en persona; lo cual aprecio mucho, ya que… ¿Cómo puede llegar a confiar de tal manera en mi, que antes le hice tanto daño?...

Aunque lo que parezca es que no sea más que un baúl de secretos para ella; Ella ha depositado muchos sucesos que nunca ha sido capaz de contarle a nadie más que a mi; entonces… ¿Qué soy… su guardián y amante en secreto?

Y ella de mi solo posee un conocimiento; un único secreto; uno repulsivo y muy extraño, que hasta puede afectar nuestra relación; Soy Hyuga Neji y soy un... vampiro

Estupida, estupida, estupida idea… se que eso es solo una leyenda, pero; de todos aquellos libros extranjeros que se leen sobre dichos seres… comparto sus mismas características…

Ocurrió en una misión en la cual tuvimos que transportar a un mercader por unas tierras de las cuales no poseíamos conocimiento alguno, ni nosotros ni la aldea… Cada recuerdo de lo que ocurrió después de eso es una nube de humo en mi mente; lo único que se es que me adentre en un bosque muy sombrío con el extraño cliente a mi lado; ya que me encargaba de ser su guardaespaldas personal mientras los demás rodeaban la zona cercana… aquella persona se abalanzo contra mi; y que luego estaba camino a Konoha, con heridas en mi cuello del cual había perdido mucha sangre; y que las miradas de preocupación en los rostros de mis compañeros eran pues… bastante preocupadas…

_Flash back_

_-¿¡Qué fue lo que sucedió!? – escuche decir a mi tío, supuse que ya habíamos llegado a la mansión_

_Me encontraba apoyado sobre el hombro de mi sensei; sentía un sueño muy pesado y un dolor extenderse por todo mi cuerpo, un malestar que tocaba cada hueso y músculo; me sentía realmente mal… De todas maneras, lo único que de seguro necesitaba era descanso y era irrelevante discutir de lo ocurrido, no lo necesitaba saber… así que me libere del agarre del sensei y me encamine hacia mi habitación; ignorando las demandas de los que estaban en el recinto…_

…

_Entreabro mis ojos para encontrarme con la mirada preocupada de Hinata; estaba con un pañuelo húmedo mientras que con este rozaba mi frente... ahora entendía mi posición, de seguro había desmayado y ella estaba cuidando de mi en esos momentos…_

_-Por fin despiertas, Oniisan… - susurró, mientras una sonrisa iluminaba su cara – me tenias muy preocupada._

_Bingo… exactamente como lo había supuesto, es que no era la primera vez que ocurría así; siempre que regresaba en un estado deplorable de una misión, ella se cuidaba de mí y se encargaba de que mejorara…_

_-¿Por qué susurras? – le pregunto, ya que no hallaba el motivo _

_-Ya es muy tarde y probablemente todos estén durmiendo; así que no quiero que me descubran aquí… en tu habitación… _

_Un leve sonrojo tiñe sus mejillas, y una pequeña sonrisa adorna mi rostro_

_-No, hay alguien que no esta durmiendo… - le digo en tono preocupante – mas bien, ya esta aquí, en la habitación_

_Su mirada se deforma a una muy preocupada… Inmediatamente intervengo, no quiero que se vaya alertar demasiado_

_-Tranquila, esa persona eres tú… - Le digo mientras sonrió burlescamente, ella cambia a una mirada enojada y me da un pequeño empujón, aunque también sonríe… Ambos pasamos un momento agradable, los que solo tengo con ella…_

_De pronto mi corazón empieza a acelerar presurosamente… ya no hay sonrisas, sino miradas de angustia; de parte de ella, y de dolor por parte mía… hay algo que quema en mi, mi lengua se corta por el roce de algo filoso en mi boca, y solo al ingerir las gotas de sangre que salen de ella, es cuando noto que ese fuego interior calma… _

_Si; es verdad que ese dolor calmo, pero regresa al instante… y alucino, alucino con una voz que clama por volver a saborear el liquido… mis ojos se posan sobre la niña asustada que esta frente a mi, y en un segundo estoy mordiendo la suave piel de su cuello…_

_Ahora, después de tanto alarme, un silencio se apodera de mi habitación, la sangre, tibia, hace un recorrido desde mis labios hasta mi barbilla y cae en forma de gotas en el piso; el simple sonido se escucha ahora muy intenso en mis oídos; tal vez efecto de mi mente, pero el ruido llenaba cada parte de mi ser…_

_Luego de los escasos veinte segundos que pasaron; finalmente reacciono y me separo de ella… Su mirada abrupta de sentimientos distintos pide una explicación a mi acción… y yo no encuentro una respuesta lo totalmente cuerda que excuse mi comportamiento… Presurosamente se levanta y se marcha de mi habitación, seguramente estaba muy alterada y asustada… al igual que yo… _

_-¿Q-que acabo d-de… hacer? – pregunto en voz alta, esperando que alguien me diera una respuesta… _

_Fin Flash back_

Esa fue la primera noche de muchas en las que mi lengua había degustado el sabor delicioso de la sangre que solo ella poseía… Ella había comprendido que, luego de varios días de no salir de mi habitación desde el suceso aquella noche, me estaba sintiendo débil, y que seguramente necesitaba alimentarme… eso era lo que decían las leyendas de vampiros… y aunque a los dos nos costaba admitir que poseía una enfermedad vampirica, era la respuesta mas natural y obvia…

Y desde ese día ella se ha ofrecido a servirme de fuente de alimento, haciendo que sienta un vacío en mi corazón al hacerle daño de esa manera; pero siempre cuando trato de evitarlo, ya es muy tarde y ya mi cuerpo ha caído en el tentador deseo…

Finalmente llegó a mi habitación después de haber tolerado la iluminación que tanto me afecta, quería descansar… aunque para mi sorpresa, mi prima estaba esperándome adentro… ¿Qué hacia allí?

-Buenas noches, Neji-oniisan – me saluda cortésmente

-Buenas noches, Hinata… ¿Qué haces aquí? – le pregunto, aunque sabia cual era el motivo de su visita, no quería hacerlo... no era necesario

Ella retira la tela de su kimono, de tal manera que su cuello queda expuesto hacia mí…

-Hinata… n-no es necesario… estoy bien… - le respondo, tartamudeo porque se que mis instintos piden que beba de su sangre, y mis sentimientos la niegan…

Interiormente ruego que cese, porque ya el dulce aroma me esta hipnotizando, como siempre ocurre en esos momentos… Aun así, ella se acerca a mi, intensificando las ganas… trago saliva y me alejo un paso… no quiero lastimarla, porque no era necesario; ya había bebido lo suficiente y no necesitaba mas… ¿Por qué si ella sabe que no necesitaba sangre se ofrece?...

Su cuerpo se pega al mío y con sus manos sobre mi cabeza, la acerca hacia su cuello… escucho un "por favor" mientras que mis labios rozan su delicada piel… ya no queda mas por hacer, ya que no pudiese parar aunque quisiera…

Hundo mis colmillos en aquella parte tan conocida por mi boca… siento como empieza a brotar el líquido de la herida recién abierta y empiezo a tragar de esta, succionando y saboreando… trato de no herirla mas, pero ya estoy perdido en aquel frenesí que me provoca ese sabor… aunque todo se detiene de manera fuerte…

Todo se detiene por un dolor en mi cuello…

Siento dos pinchazos en la piel… Sorpresivamente, veo por el rabillo del ojo como la chica tiene su boca pegada a mi cuello y observo unos hilillos de sangre bajando de esa zona formando un camino hasta perderse en mi ropa…

¿Acaso ella era ahora… como yo? ¿Esta enfermedad se podría transmitir…?

Siento como el dolor aumenta mas en la zona lastimada… de seguro era por la perdida de sangre que había sufrido; pero no me importa; ¿Cuántas veces ella había sufrido ese dolor por mi culpa?... no podía quejarme… aunque el dolor se intensificara no podía hacerlo…

Finalmente siento sus colmillos salir de mi piel… inmediatamente volteo para verla; se veía mas hermosa que de costumbre, al parecer la noche y la sangre habían hecho efecto sobre su piel; aunque en ella la belleza era común… sus ojos están cerrados y noto que de ellos bordean lagrimas…

Instintivamente la abrazo y coloco su cabeza contra mi pecho, entonces escucho su llanto librarse… me gusta siempre tenerla en esos estados tan frágiles, sentir que la resguardo de todo elemento exterior con mis brazos, cuando puedo sentir que mi amor por ella es real y no una ilusión; cuando siento que puedo dar mi vida por ella sin vacilar un momento…

-Y-yo… E-el… el impulso… - dice entre sollozos mi pequeña princesa… yo la sujeto mas fuerte aun… ahí esta ella en uno de los estados mas susceptibles en la que la había visto

Puedo sentir su cuerpo temblar entre mis brazos… libero una mano del abrazo y corto mi pulgar con uno de los colmillos, y luego coloco unas gotas de aquella sangre en sus labios… al contacto de mi piel contra sus labios, ella desesperadamente toma posesión del dedo sangrante y saborea lo que segrega

-No te limites, por favor… ¿Quién mas que yo podría comprenderte? – le digo tiernamente cerca del oído…

-H-hai – me responde en un tono muy bajo, ella retira su cabeza de mi pecho e inserta nuevamente sus colmillos en mi cuello… Sin más que hacer, cierro los ojos a esperar a que su sed quedara completamente saciada…

Calido…

Caigo al piso de espaldas por el peso que de pronto tengo sobre mi… ahora estaba ella sobre mi; y sus calidos labios estaban junto a los míos… Algo estalla en mi interior y empiezo a sentir extrañas cosquillas en el estomago… ¿Por qué ella me esta besando?...

Mi deseo ahora no puede parar; aquellos deseos que ahora aclaman el yo besarla a ella; de entregar toda la pasión que mi cuerpo contiene y produce mediante ese beso… y así lo hago; la beso con más intensidad y ella lo hace de la misma manera…

Ahora entre nosotros se libra una lucha de jadeos, que aclamaban por desvestirnos mas rápido, mientras nuestros cuerpos hacen su trabajo respectivo… Puedo acariciar cada centímetro de su cuerpo y presenciar el encanto único que da su rostro en esos estados de placer, y ella hace lo mismo con mi cuerpo, haciéndome sentir cosas que nunca he experimentado; con cada caricia de su hermosa mano, mientras mi amor por ella aumentaba cada vez mas por los segundos que transcurren.

Por la brusquedad e inexperiencia de nuestros besos, se empieza a rasgar la piel de nuestras bocas por donde nuestros colmillos sin intención pasan, y aquella mezcla de sangre y pasión hace que nuestro organismo estalle en placer… cada vez quiero mas de ella, cada vez mas quiero sentir sus labios unirse con los míos, cada vez mas deseo besar y acariciar su piel, cada vez mas la quiero hacer mía…

Llega el momento en el que estoy finalmente en ella; y es mágico, la expresión de dolor en su rostro me hace sentir culpable, y me da el miedo de herirla nuevamente… pero accede a continuar con la acción… El hecho de que me diga que la hace feliz estar en este momento conmigo llena mi espíritu y hace que sonría como casi nunca lo hago… mientras nuestros cuerpos siguen el ritmo debido de las embestidas que arremeto instintivamente, beso sus labios, queriendo demostrarle por medio de esto que no estará sola nunca mas, que nunca me arrepentiré de esto y de que la amo…

…

-¿Y tendremos que beber sangre, lastimando a gente inocente? – pregunte a la chica que reposa su cabeza en mi pecho… con mi mano derecha acaricio sus lisos cabellos azulados y con mi izquierda la sujeto fuertemente hacia mi cuerpo, ella rodea con ambos brazos mi torso…

-Si… - me responde dulcemente… luego se sonroja – P-pero… no creo que pueda haber alguna s-sangre mas… deliciosa que la tuya, oniisan…

Sonrió, obviamente no esta acostumbrada a hablar de esa manera, pero de igual manera lo hace…

-¿Y no podremos admirar el sol como antes solíamos hacer…?

-Ya no lo haremos… - me responde dulcemente

-Y si todo lo que dicen esos libros de ficción son ciertos…tal vez seamos inmortales…

Ella voltea a verme; yo la observo con una sonrisa en mi rostro y continúo hablando…

-…Si eso es verdad… pasare mi inmortalidad contigo…

Beso suavemente su frente y aparto unos mechones de cabellos que ocultan su vista… ¿Qué vamos a hacer a partir de ahora? ¿Cómo nos adaptaremos a este nuevo estilo de vida?... hay muchas preguntas que quedan inconclusas… pero…

-Te amo, Hinata – susurro y la beso en los labios, depositando todo mi amor y cariño en ese beso…

* * *

Jeje. Que cariñosos... bueno ¿Les gusto?

Si se sienten con tiempo y con ganas de decirme que quedo bien (o mal) dejenme un review... y gracias anticipadas por los que lo van a hacer

Chao!


End file.
